cuando tobi se muere
by angel de papel
Summary: Tobi tiene fiebre pero la unica que se preocupa por él es Konan, pero ¿Donde está Pein?¿Deidara perdonara a Sasori?¿Itachi logrará sobrevivir a las fangirls? Descubranlo...- Terminado
1. Las pantuflitas rosas

_Disclaimer: Akatsuki no me pertenecen sino son obra_ de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Cuando Tobi se muere**

**Las pantuflitas rosa**

Era un día normal para los akatsuki, pero había alguien que no se sentía muy bien…

-tiene 40 grados- gritaba Konan, aunque no muchos, por no decir todos, le importaba

-unos grados más y se muere- gritaba Hidan mientras miraba la tele sin mucha importancia

-y Bomm!- decía el rubio junto a su danna abrazándolo- no podemos evitar su sufrimiento con un poco de arcillita inofensiva? danna me ayudas?

- no- de dice seco sasori apartándolo- yo puedo hacerlo solo-una sonrisa malévola se dibujaba en su rostro

-podrían dejar de planear su muerte y mostrar algo de interés- gritaba la peli azul desde un lado de la habitación cuidando al pequeño tobi como si fuera un niñito de cuna

- tobi ira al cielo porque fue un buen niño…- empieza a toser

- tobi ira al infierno porque es un estúpido que no deja de toser sobre mi espacio personal- empieza a gritar hidan aunque estaba muy lejos del buen niño

- hidan no lo molestes- se muestra Konan en su mejor aparición de madre

- como si en realidad te importara un- Hidan no puede terminar sus hermosísimas palabras por la mirada desafiante de Konan

- sí me importa Hidan

- tobi es un buen chico- saca un papel donde dice TESTAMENTO en letras grandes con rojo y empieza a decir- a deidara le dejo mis pantuflitas de conejito…

-¿las rosadas o las amarillas? uh- lo interrumpe el rubio

- las amarrillas- intenta sonreír y empieza a toser más aun

-y las rosadas? uh- le pregunta con ojos de perrito triste mientras el resto se quedan mirando a deidara con cara de WTF!

-son para Konan- esta le acaricia el cabello- Konan…

- ¿qué pasa Tobi?

-¿me puedes dar mi medicina?

- si tobi- mira el frasco de medicinas y recuerda que pein fue a comprar algunas a la farmacia hace dos días!- se voltea y mira a kakuso que estaba contando su dinero- ¿Dónde está Pein?

- está por ahí gastando mi dinero- se seca una lagrima falsa de avaricia

-espero que este bien lejos- dice Itachi

- y a mí que me vas a dar niño bueno- dice Kakuso con mirada de dólar en sus ojos

-ahh- tobi no había pensado en el avaro- un abrazo de Tobi?

- eso no lo puedo vender- mira a tobi toser- ni aceptar- lo deja con los brazos estirados

- tobi descansa iré a buscar a Pein, donde estará ese, ese…- Konan no era exactamente muy buena para los insultos y menos con él, después de todo le gustaba desde… hace tiempo

-¿ese qué Konan?- decía el peli plateado

-deja a la enamorada- dice sasori- no vez que esta toda roja

-Konan- dice Kakuso queriendo meter candela- te gusta Pein admítelo

-no tengo tiempo para tonterías- se para repentinamente volteándose para que su rostro vuelva a la normalidad dejando caer la cabeza del niño bueno al suelo

- a tobi le duele la cabeza- dice aun en el piso


	2. ¿Dónde está Pein?

_Disclaimer: Akatsuki no me pertenecen sino son obra de Masashi Kishimoto._

**¿En dónde estás Pein? **

Konan salió a buscar a Pein, mientras el resto de los Akatsuki buscaban… ah el lado bueno de la situación

-Itachi no seas baka! Deja mi camiseta negra- se escuchaba gritar a Hidan desde un punto de la habitación a otro corriendo para arrebatarle a Itachi su camiseta negra… bueno la que iba a ser su camiseta negra

-aun no es tuya, es mía… es decir de Tobi- decía el sexy pelinegro

-Itachi-san defiende a Tobi- este último sonreía

-no! Es decir sí- se escuchaba al Uchiha

-maldito ateo- decía Hidan- solo eres un convenido de ***!

-no me digas ateo, tu dios no existe

-no metas a Jashin-sama en esto- Hidan se puso… serio

-no te metas conmigo- para ese momento los dos estaban frente a frente peleándose junto a Tobi que se refugiaba atrás de kakuso, quien en realidad… protegía su dinero x3

Mientras volaban los insultos, cachetas, golpes y demás en la Akatsuki cueva, afuera empezaba a llover y esto no iba a favorecer mucho a la peliazul. Mientras maldecía silenciosamente a su "compañero" no evitaba lamentarse al mismo tiempo, que podría estar asiendo él en ese momento. La lluvia no la dejaba ver casi nada y demoraba un poco sus pasos y en una mala pisada cayó al suelo enlodado, pero cuando levanto la mirada ahí estaba Pein, recostado tranquilamente en un árbol, no estaba herido, estaba ¿durmiendo? No, no podía ¿o sí? Entonces la única mujer de los Akatsuki se acerco a su "jefe" para comprobar si era tan baka como para dormir en un momento así…

-pe…Pein estas…- antes de terminar la oración el joven le cogió la mano

-que haces…- miro quien era- ¿Konan? Lo… lo siento- tenía toda la cara colorada y la dejo de apretar la muñeca de la joven

-fue mi culpa- miraba hacia abajo como… triste

-no lo fue

-bueno como quieras pero ¿Qué haces aquí cuando Tobi se está muriendo?

-tobi, ¡tobi! Y a quien le importa ese mocoso de porquería- su cara de arrepentimiento cambio a una expresión un tanto (por no decir muy) molesta

-a mi pein porque te pones así

-porque ese mocoso está siendo el centro de tu vida

-está enfermo ¿qué esperabas?

El joven se paro y le extendió la mano a konan

-mejor nos vamos a ver a tu querido tobi

-pein no me voy si te pones así- se levanta también- estas ¿celoso?

-¿yo celoso?

-sí tu ¿acaso es tan imposible de entender?

-no lo estoy ¿porqué debería estarlo?

-¿Entonces porque reaccionas así?

-porque no me has prestado atención en todos estos días

-Pein- la peliazul le acarició el rostro- tú sabes que eres mucho más importante para mí que Tobi

-entonces demuéstralo

-¿acaso dudas? Porque crees que te he seguido todos estos años

-eh…

-porque crees que te ayudo con esos locos de circo

-eh…

-porque crees que limpio la casa, los trastes y te ayudo en las compras

-eh…

-porque crees que- antes que terminara de hablar Pein ya la había besado-pe…Pein ¿porque?

-porque sé que te importo más perdóname pero no resistía verte con él- Pein miraba hacia el suelo esperando ver en él la respuesta, Konan solo esperaba lo mejor y sonrió

-ko…Konan- empezaba a tartamudear-…tú… tú- tomo aire y- yo te amo y siempre lo he hecho desde que me ayudaste, desde que te uniste a mí, pero no podía decírtelo por los otros

-Pein- la kunoichi estaba toda colorada- yo no sabía que sentías eso por mi pero… yo también te amo

En ese momento dejo de llover un poco y Pein le arreglo el cabello a Konan que desde eso momento la llamo amor, un amor de verdad, mientras de daban un último beso antes de ir al manicomio… digo a la Akatsuki cueva

* * *

><p>Bueno este es otro capitulo, espero que les guste ^^ soy nueva y me gustaría que me den su apoyo así que… dejen reviews x3<p>

Si les gusto aquí va un adelanto del próximo:

Oh my jashin, sasori se aburrió

Jaja que gracioso Hidan

Igual hay que limpiar esto- de repente saca una escoba de jashin sabe dónde y un delantal rosa

Que te has puesto Hidan- pregunta Kakuso con carita de WTF


	3. el la akatuski cuenva

**En la akatsuki cueva **

-coff coff- decía quien más, el buen chico Tobi

-ya cállate Tobi no ves que tenemos que- miro la linda "sala" que ahora parecía campo de guerra, decía Hidan- arreglar un poco las cosas

-coff coff quiero a Konan-san

-Ella no está aquí- Kakuso

-¿y deidara-sempai?

- acaso no recuerdas Tobi- decía Itachi con su nueva camiseta negra puesta y le quedaba tan linda…

**Flash back**

Danna que estás haciendo uh- Deidara

Busco que puedo quedarme de Tobi- Sasori

Pero si aun no ha muerto uh

Recalquemos el "aun"

Estas igual a esos locos materialistas que están ahí afuera matándose por las cosas de Tobi uh

Mientras Deidara le quitaba a Sasori unos juegos de video que eran de Tobi en la sala se escucharon los gritos de sus compañeros

Un ladrón coff coff- tobi se despertaba de un sueño, o más bien de una pesadilla, una pesadilla nada linda

No seas bobo Tobi somos criminales rango S crees que alguien venga a robarnos- Itachi

Tal vez vienen por mis bebés- decía kakuso abrazando a su dinero

No seas tan baka quien vendría por eso- Hidan

¿Y qué más podrían robar?- Kisame

Nooooo! mi colección de lentes de sol!-gritaba Itachi para ir luego a cerrar bajo llave una colección de dos mil quinientos veinte lentes de sol… bueno quien sabe como los consiguió ^^

Esperen, veo una sombra- decía Kisame

Oh no, nos quieren robar- decía Hidan fingiendo voz de miedo

Noooooo- gritaba Kakuso que lo tomo con mucha seriedad mientras cogía un palo de Jashin sabe dónde y golpeó al pobre Deidara que entraba para cerciorase que todo andará bien, y que nadie se robara las cosas de Tobi

Creo que se te paso un poquito la mano- Zetzu

Un poquito el pobre a quedado deformado- decía hidan burlándose

¿Dei estas vivo?-decía Sasori quien si se preocupaba por su "estudiante", pero este no reaccionaba

Uno menos que alimentar- concluyo Kakuso pero aun antes de tiempo porque el pobre de Deidara empezó a retorcerse de dolor en el suelo

**Fin del Flash back**

Y para colmo me hicieron pagar la estadía en el hospital- Kakuso casi llorando

no te quejes que tu no tuviste que acompañarlo en la sala de emergencia- se oye el sonidito de peli de miedo, entraba Sasori

¿Sasori qué haces aquí?- kisame

Es que me aburrí

Oh my jashin, sasori se aburrió

Ja-ja que gracioso Hidan

Igual hay que limpiar esto- de repente saca una escoba de Jashin sabe dónde y un delantal rosa

Que te has puesto Hidan- pregunta Kakuso con carita de WTF

Esto? Ah es de Konan

Bueno… Sasori no te quedes parado ayuda en algo- recriminaba Kisame, quien al final hacia todo el trabajo

Más ayuda el que no estorba- coge el control y se tira a el mueble a ver tele

**En un lugar del bosque **

¿Pein crees que nos perdimos?- estaban a mitad de un bosque oscuro y tenebroso, solo se alumbraban con la luz del MP3 de Pein si señores, en este fic hay MP3!

No mi ángel solo… tomamos otro camino- la verdad se había desconcentrado oyendo una canción hace como… desde el principio xD

¿A perdidoslandia?- decía Konan sabiendo la respuesta que obviamente era…

Tal vez

Pein!

Konan relájate, además no dejaría que nada malo te pasara… no mi batería, mi querido MP3 ¡es el fin!

Pein estamos a mitad de un bosque tenebroso, está lloviendo peor que diluvio, no tenemos nada que comer ¿pero te preocupa más tu batería?- decía Konan sacándose el auricular que Pein le había prestado

Pero era mi canción preferida- decía Pein poniendo carita de perrito triste, que no le salía para nada mal

Claro, pero igual tengo frio- Pein recordó que estaban todavía mojados y entonces Konan estornudo

Espera, hay que buscar refugio

En ese momento se ve a lo lejos una hermosa, maravillosa, mágica… choza a mitad de camino…

¿Pein en serio?

Es esto o quedarnos en el frío

Ok…

n.n espero que les guste el capitulo… pobre Tobi nadie quiere ayudarlo

Bueno hasta la próxima y dejen reviews


	4. el doc y la enfermera locos

**El doctor y la enfermera locos **

Mientras tanto en otro lugar muy, muy lejos de ahí se oye a un doctor y una enfermera al lado de un sexi rubio

doctor creo que lo perdimos

no enfermera, no se nos puede morir uno más

piense el lado positivo Doc.

¿Qué cosa?

Batirá su record de tres muertos…

A la semana?

No al día ^^

Con esa dulce conversación despierta Deidara

Ah dónde… dónde estoy?- la enfermera se da la vuelta mientras el Doctor firma el certificado de defunción

En el hospital princesita

Soy hombre

Ah así es como se dice ahora no?

Cómo quiera, donde está mi danna

Tu qué?

Mi danna, un chico que me acompañó hasta acá

Ah un lindo pelirrojo

Si- sonrió

Con ojos lindos

Si- empezó a impacientarse

Con una capa negra con nubes rojas

Si- Deidara ya estaba perdiendo la cabeza

Que casi no habla

Si lo ha visto o no?- enojado al cien por ciento

Sí, pero se fue hace una hora creo

Dannaaaaaa- Deidara cae al piso desmallado

Enfermera llame al hospital

Doctor estamos en uno

Ah bueno entonces un doctor, traigan un doctor!

Usted es uno

Uno bueno!

**En la choza en medio del bosque**

Pe…pe…pein

Que pasa Konan?

Este lugar no me gusta

A mí tampoco

Se oye que se cae algo de algún lugar de la casa, donde todo está con tela de arañas y solo hay unas pocas luces

Pein!- Konan se abraza de él

No temas mi amor, mira- entra a un cuarto- podemos dormir aquí

Sí, supongo, pero solo hay una cama

Sí y cuál es el problema somos novios ¿recuerdas?

Como podría olvidarme, me lo recuerdas cada 15 minutos

Vamos

Pein enciende una luz y ve una linda cama en forma de corazón y unas velas alrededor

Pein tu habías planeado esto?

Konan no peleamos solo disfrutemos el ambiente

No, pobre tobi como puedo disfrutar tu preciado habiente mientras tobi me muere?

Tobi? Que tiene que ver él aquí?

Pein te amo pero en serio quiero ir a mi feliz y hermosa casa

Casa! Vivimos en una cueva

Acaso es mi culpa, kakuso no quiso pagarnos la casa…

**Mientras tanto en la casa…. digo cueva **

Se ve todo normal, todos disfrutan de un lindo día, Tobi está un poco mejor tomando sopita que kisame le había preparado, kakuso y hidan hablaban de las cuentas y si se podrían comprar un nuevo equipo de sonido, zetzu regaba las plantas, itachi y sasori conversaban de el nuevo negro, pero…

Danna!- entraba un lindo rubio enfurecido con lodo en todo el cuerpo y totalmente mojado por la lluvia

Danna? Quien es danna?- le dice Sasori a itachi

Creo que eres tú

Pero así solo me dice…- voltea y ve a deidara en la puerta mientras cae un rayo- Deidara- traga saliva

Si Deidara

Si Deidara, hola como estas?

Como crees que estoy?

Bien?

Si te ves fenomenal- decía itachi apoyando a su nuevo amigo viendo un artículo que decía en mayúsculas NUNCA LE DIGAS A UNA CHICA QUE SE VE MAL

Hay hombres- se va enojado al baño y se encierra en este

Sabía que no era uno- decía Hidan

Que no soy mujer!

**En la chocita en el medio del bosque **

Konan duérmete por favor

No puedo, juro que alguien nos está vigilando

Amor somos criminales rango S crees que alguien nos aria daño

No, pero tampoco creería que algún día me digieras amor…

Konan acaso no confías en mi

Sí, pero…

Pero nada Konan, no va a pasarnos nada, solo descansa

Pein pero si algo le pasa a ese pequeñín…

En verdad te preocupas por él

Un poco…

Pero dijiste que me amabas, ahora estamos nosotros en esta linda habitación y no disfrutas de todo lo que preparé con mucho esfuerzo…

Espera- Konan se levanta de la cama- dijiste que esto es pura coincidencia

Mas o menos, es que…

Pein me mentiste!

No Konan, solo que yo sabía dónde estábamos yendo desde un principio

Pero, tú , tú, tú eres un mentiroso- lo dice enojada pero con lagrimas en los ojos

No Konan, no pienses así solo quería darte algo especial

Lo siento Pein, me voy

Konan sale corriendo y se intenta escapar en la lluvia, Pein intenta correr lo más que puede pero la pierde de vista


	5. en medio de la lluvia

_u.u estoy otra vez aqui, pensando que en algun lugar de el mundo a alguien le gusta mi historia x3, la verdad a mi me gusta y que la lean seria genial..._

_jumm espero que les guste enserio porq lo hice con mucho cariño, es un capi chiquito pero umm ¿review?_

* * *

><p><strong>En medio de la lluvia <strong>

-Konan? Konan dónde estás?- Pein preguntaba mientras buscaba a la que era su novia, pero sus deseos machistas pudieron malograrlo todo, todo por lo que había luchado…

-Pein- decía Konan tartamudeando, estaba cerca de un río, helada otra vez pero llorando al mismo tiempo

-Konan gracias al cielo que estas bien

-Bien? Si supongo si crees que bien es estar viva

-Entonces?- pein se agachó para verla mejor

-Pein porque planeaste todo eso?

-Porque me deje llevar por las ideas de Itachi

**Flash back**

-Itachi, Konan me sigue ignorando, y ahora que Tobi esta "enfermo", solo piensa en él

-Vamos Pein ella te ama

-Tú crees?

-Si solo necesita que le des un empujoncito

-¿Cómo?

-Umm es que estas herido y llévala a un lugar bonito

-¿Dónde?

-Aquí- le da un mapa a el hotel "la chocita en medio del bosque" de donde Itachi era cliente estrella

-¿y qué hago?

-Solo hazla sentir cómoda, tú entiendes eres hombre ¿no?

-Sí ya entendí- en verdad no entendía nada

-No entiendes ¿no?- luego que Itachi le explico porque llega tarde las noches de los sábados…

-Pero yo no quiero hacerle daño

-Entonces no lo hagas

Konan entra a la habitación

-Pein puedes ir a comprar esto para tobi?- le da una hojita con el nombre de una medicina

-Si claro- finge una sonrisa

-Gracias, pero rápido ^^- Konan sale y cierra la puerta

-Vez hay tienes tu oportunidad

-Entonces iré

-Pero Pein…

-Si Itachi?

-No la friegues

-Ok

**Fin de Flash Back**

-Pein entonces…

-La verdad aun yo no entiendo

-Yo no entiendo cómo pudiste hacerle caso a Itachi

-Lo siento

-no te preocupes pero una pregunta

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿tú en verdad me amas?

-Sí y nunca dejaría de hacerlo

-Pein- le abraza mientras evita llorar

-Konan perdóname

-No fue tu intención, ahora- se para- es hora de la venganza

-Venganza hacia quien?

-A Itachi

-Ah pero ¿Cómo?

-No te preocupes tengo un plan

* * *

><p><em>oww espero que les guste y ya saben demuestren su amor en los reviews y alguna sugerncia? umm tambien ayudaria x3<em>


	6. la venganza de los enamorados

Owww bueno muchas gracias a todas las personas que han leido mis locas historias, enserio gracias, cada uno de sus comentarios me ayuda a seguir adelante y hablando de eso... a algunas personas les gusta el SasoDei... nada personal pero esto es lo mejor (hasta ahora x3) que puedo hacer con esta pareja así que leen y descubran si Dei perdona a Sasorii

* * *

><p><strong>La venganza de los enamorados<strong>

**En la akatsuki cueva**

-Deidara- perdóname

-¿Por qué debería?

-Porque me quieres?

-Deidara estaba encerrado en su habitación mientras Sasori intentaba que lo perdonase, hace más menos… dos horas más

-Deidara!- gritaba haciendo que todos en la casa se paralizaran al oír ese grito tipo película de terror

-Sasori entiende al mal tiempo buena cara- decía Hidan- vamos a tomar algo para que te liberes

-Pero que dices- en verdad no había comprendido bien

-Que ya tenemos excusa

-No molestes, es decir en otro momento, además… no deberías ver como esta Kakuso hace mucho que no lo veo y creo q está enfermo

-Bueno es su castigo por no haber confiado en Jashin-sama

-Si anda a ver sino tu dios te castigará

-Cierto Jashin odia la venganza, Kakuso allá voy- decía mientras se iba con pose tipo superman

-Bueno… eso fue raro… en que estaba, cierto-se aclara la voz y empieza a gritar- ¡Porqué Deidara!

-Ya déjala amigo- quien más que Itachi

-¡Déjame en paz ignorante baka que no comprende ni siquiera su nombre!- Deidara gritaba desde su habitación

-Como sea…- decía Itachi- relájate amigo

-Pero Itachi, Deidara está enojado conmigo

-Así son las mujeres…

-¡Hombres!- dijo Deidara enojado aun desde su cuarto

-Como sea- se lleva a Sasori a otro lado- Vamos Sasori se que te quiere

-¿Tú crees? ¿Pero como hago para que me perdone?

-Umm es que está herido y anda a un lugar bonito

-¿Dónde?

-Aquí- le iba a dar el mismo mapa que a Pein, así es, Itachi estaba haciendo propaganda para ganarse su 15% de descuento los sábados y domingo, pero -entonces…

-Suelta ese mapa- *tan tan tan* entraba Pein con su pose de héroe mientras Konan estaba detrás él

-¿Pein qué haces? El me iba a ayudar con Deidara

-No Sasori, solo te quiere utilizar para ganar su 15% de descuento- dice Pein, la practica sirvió de algo

**Flash Back**

-¿Konan que debo decir cuando llegue?

-Pein te lo he repetido como cien veces

-Es que no me acuerdo- ponía ojitos chibi

-Bueno pero no hagas esa carita, repite después de mi

-Ok empieza

-Itachi quiere ganarse un 15% de descuento- Konan lo dice como si le enseñara a un bebé a hablar

-Itachi quiere un, un qué Konan?

-Un 15% de descuento

-Un 15% de descuento- dice Pein como niño de primaria- ¿está bien?

-Si Pein- nota la cara de confusión de Pein- ¿estás bien tú?

-Konan

-¿Si Pein?

-Me olvide otra vez

Para que sepan horas antes Pein se choco con una rara, se resbaló, trago pasto y muchas miserias más pero… parece que no lo ha superado aun

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer este pequeño capítulo, podre lider... se lo merece x3<p>

ahh si quieren saber que pasa con Itachi esperen el próximo capítulo(no se preocupen no morirá) y ya saben si les gusto porfa Reviews :3


	7. ¿le dijiste amor?

_Grcias a todas las personas que leen est, les estoy eternamente agradecida porque es el primer fic que escribi, y ahora lo edito un poco para que Itcahi no muera x3... no mentira, los lindos nunca mueren... ya saben leean y si les gusto comenten_

* * *

><p><strong>¿Le dijiste amor?<strong>

-Y lo hubiera logrado si no hubieran venido, gracias Pein

-De nada- contesta el ingenuo líder mientras Konan le golpea el estomago

-No seas tonto Pein

-Ah ya me acorde

-Itachi te tenemos una sorpresita de parte de tu lindo hotel- Konan abra la puerta y en eso entran cientos de fan girls

-Itachi dijiste que me amabas- decía una linda morena

-A mí también- decía una chica de cabello rubio, muy parecida a Deidara si le preguntaban a cualquiera

-A mí el sábado- la chica parecía un poco más tierna pero… igual podía ser muy fuerte

-A mí ayer- genial ya son cuatro

-Chicas hay que darle su merecido- se acercan a él enojadísimas

-Vamos niñas, chicas, no-no sean rencorosas, chicos- cada vez se acercan más- chicos me ayudan?

-No gracias- decía Deidara

-Deidara estás aquí junto a mí de nuevo- decía Sasori algo feliz- me-me-me perdonas?

-Si Danna es normal que te pase cosas por tontito pero…

-Pero que Deidara

-Deja de ser tan baka a veces me da ganas de ahorcarte y de aplastarte y de romper tus marionetas y…

-Ya pues no que me perdonaras

-No creas que sería tan fácil

-Oww Deidara, no importa será un poco menos despistado

-No sean… en mi religión Jashin no permite eso- decía el ateo escuchando sus voces desde unos cuartos más lejanos

-Chicos no deberías hacer algo- Pein veía como Itachi era prácticamente devorado por esas fan girls

-Nooooooo!- Itachi es llevado por la turba de chicas

-Bueno creo que él no quiere ayuda- decía Pein creyendo que esa era la respuesta, aun sigue algo confundidito, cerró la puerta y volvió con la otra -pareja, coff coff ayudantes

-Y creo que todo volvió a la normalidad no?- dice Sasori que estaba abrazando a Deidara de la cintura, sin darse cuenta obviamente, mientras Pein y Konan estaban en la misma posición

-Sí, creo que sí, no amor?- le decía Konan amorosamente a Pein

-¿Amor? ¿Danna porque no me dices amor?

-Porque- Sasori se da cuenta de la posición en la que estaba y lo suelta- ¡yo no tengo nada contigo!

-Sí, sí, sí claro y Kakuzu donara su dinero para caridad… espera, ¿le dijiste amor a Konan?

-Si somos más que amigos ahora- decía Pein mientras le daba un tierno beso en la mejilla

-Bien amigo, te dije que al final – antes de que Sasori diga una idiotes Pein lo golpea- se ven muy lindos juntos

-Más eso se notaba asee mucho tiempo, los felicito- Deidara

-Chicos, chicos- Hidan llegaba corriendo al cuarto donde estaban- lamento malograr su cuento de hadas- pero…

-¿Pero qué Hidan?- decía Deidara un poco enojado ya que interrumpía su memento felling

-Tienen que ver esto- Hidan los conduce a un cuarto donde Tobi estaba jugando con unos carritos, completamente recuperado, pero….

* * *

><p><em>¿Qué cosa le pasará ahora a los Akatsukis?… ¿pobre Itachi… morirá? no creo pero sigan leyendo...tal vez tenga una sorpresa especial x3<em>

_Gracias, espero que les guste y porfa reviews... esos siempre me ayudan a continuar_


	8. La última sorpresa

_Ohhh este es el ultimo capítulo espero que les guste y comentenlo, lo sé no es la mejor idea del mundo ni la más original pero la hice con mucho cariño_

_Gracias por sus comentarios ;3_

* * *

><p><strong>La última sorpresa<strong>

-Tienen que ver esto- Hidan los conduce a un cuarto donde Tobi estaba jugando con unos carritos, completamente recuperado, pero Zetzu, Kisame y kakuzu estaban echados en sus camas, enfermos completamente

-Pero ¿Qué pasó aquí?- pregunto Pein ya un poco mejorado :3

-Tobi paso coff coff- decía el moribundo Kisame

-Nos contagio coff coff- decía Zetzu

-¿Y por qué solo a ustedes?- Konan

-Porque coff coff, yo le di de comer y me tocio un par de veces, Kakuzu lo acompaño a que se compre un carrito…- decía el caritativo Kisame que fue tristemente herido en batalla

-Fueron $7.50 coff coff y un resfriado- decía kakuzu casi llorando

-Y Zetzu tomo de su tasa por casualidad

-Coff coff deberían tener nombre

-Pero lo tienen! Pero tú no sabes leer!- decía enojado Pein, parece que estar con sus queridos ayudantes lo mejora un poco (inner: quien no pobre Pein)

-Coff coff es verdad - Zetzu comienza a llorar como cuando veía sus telenovelas

-Bueno ¿y que harás para ayudarlos Konan?- decía Hidan

-A ver… podemos hacer dos cosas, o nos quedamos a ayudarlos o salimos a comer, ¿qué dicen?

-Yo digo que a comer- dijo Sasori

-Yo igual que mi danna- Deidara decía como niño bueno (ineer: que coincidencia no x3)

-Yo lo que tu digas mi vida- decía Pein mientras se oye una ola de "Oh" en la habitación

-¿Bueno Hidan te apuntas?- decía la mente criminal de la idea, es decir Konan

-Creo que…- mira a Kakuzu y este tose más fuerte- si voy obvio

-Bueno entonces decidido vamos a…

-¡Esperen! Tobi también quiere ir con sempai

-Anda con él pues mocoso y no jodas- Hidan recuperando su florido vocabulario

-¡Sí sempai!- dijo Tobi yendo a abrazar a Deidara

-O mi dios que hice para merecer a este mocoso

-Bueno chicos se cuidan- dice Konan cerrando la habitación mientras tres voces se quejan

-Entonces ustedes son…- dice Hidan mirando a Pein y Konan

-Si estamos

-Y ustedes- pregunta por Deidara y Sasori

-No, no nunca- dice Sasori enrojecido

-Mejor en mi religión no se admiten esas cosas

-Sí Hidan claro- decía Sasori mientras el Jachinista perdia un poco la calma

-¿Qué dijiste maldita marioneta?

-Chicos llamamos a un taxi- dice Deidara frenando la pelea de titanes

-Sí sino nos perderemos ¿no Konan?- pein

-Sí y no quiero volver al hotelucho de quinta

-Si bueno… Taxi!- grita Hidan que no quiere saber más detalles

-Los seis akatsuki van a comer a un lindo restaurante en medio de la ciudad y cuando llegan a la casa….

-¿Hey chicos e Itachi?- pregunta para nada interesado Hidan

-Coff coff ¿solo te preocupas por Itachi no?- KakuZU decía algo celoso

-La verdad por mí que se muera pero no creo que alguien más quiera trabajar aquí- Hidan

-Bueno esperaremos lo mejor- Sasori

-¿Que no se haya muerto?- pregunta inocente Konan

-No, que se haya quedado en el camino- decía Deidara adivinando el pensamiento de su danna

-Hey hablando del rey de Roma- Pein- ¿Itachi que tal tú sábado en la noche?

-No preguntes- decía todo moreteado encerrándose en su cuarto

¿FIN?

* * *

><p><em>Bueno muchas gracias por las personas que leyeron este fic, dejen reviews porfa, aunque tal vez sea el fin creo que seguiré escribiendo, amo escribir x3<em>

_Gracias a todos todos hasta la próxima_


End file.
